knightmarefilmzfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
Daniel Wilson was a military cadet who witnessed the Project Respawn incident. He is now one of the two main protagonists of 'The Running Dead'. Back from Oblivion Daniel is one of the soldiers who witnessed the failure of Project Respawn. He escapes with General Patton who is his uncle in the falcon. He flies the falcon to a military base where he then lands. General Patton tells him that he is 'becoming more like his father every day'. Daniel and a soldier called James fly off to warn nearby civilians. They land an find a group of men sword fighting. They land and James gives the crowd orders to 'stay inside until further instructions from authorities. Later, General Patton tells his men to head to the city and eliminate the civilians to prevent further spread of infection. Daniel however isn't happy with the order but his uncle tells him that 'sometimes orders don't have to make sense', something he told Daniel's uncle in the past. They head to the city and Daniel and James find two civilians there (one of which is Tom). James tells Daniel he's gonna 'kill the white one first just for saying that!'. However, Daniel feels that he couldn't kill innocent civilians, so he kills James and lets them escape. 14 days later, Daniel is helping guard Fort Benny when two mechanics drive in and are welcomed in. A large zombie horde approaches and Daniel helps kill the zombies, however they overrun the base and Daniel runs away in fear, followed by a group of zombies. Fearing for his life he eventually kills the zombies on a mountain. Daniel then arrives at a building complex where he is met by a group of survivors, their leader called Steven, tells Daniel that he thought the military were guarding the city. But Daniel warns them that the military were lying and it was a plot to round up the civilians and kill them to prevent infection. Steven invites Daniel inside to help them fix their radio. When fixed, the radio gives off a distress signal from a warehouse in the city. Steven, Daniel and another survivor called Chris head off to the city. When in the city, they are chased by the zombies and Chris somehow manages to hide from the zombies whilst packing his gear. Daniel and Steven continue running until a military tank arrives and is caught by the zombies. Daniel attracts the zombies by firing his sniper, but they are surrounded by the zombies. However,Chris saves them by ramming his car into them. But the tank aims at the car and kills Chris. Steven runs off away from the tank for shelter. Daniel then uses his rocket launcher to destroy the tank and he runs ahead to catch up to Steven. However he then finds out that Steven has been killed by a large swarm of zombies and then walks away. Daniel leaves the city in a falcon and spots a settlement on a large pillar-shaped island. He lands there with low fuel, but looses the falcon at the last minute when it falls off the cliff on 0% fuel. Their Leader welcomes him and Daniel asks if he could borrow a vehicle but there aren't any and the leader tells him that 'it's quite nice up here anyway, there aren't any ways for the dead to get here...' The Leader of the settlement then tells his group that Daniel has joined them today for a nice meal. He then gets his men to chase Daniel - so they can eat him. He escapes by jumping off the island. He is awakened by a group of survivors who he backs off from, believing they'll eat him but it turns out the group are friendly and their leader Tom welcomes him in, offering him to help build the settlement. Daniel then leaves the settlement to scout for supplies and runs into an elite called Odi on the way. Odi tells him about a 'Dome of Hope' that has a teleporter inside after Daniel forces him to talk. He is told that it is guarded by the very best warriors, but he knows a way inside, a secret passage. They head through the passage and arrive in the Dome of Hope. They assassinate two elite generals there and Daniel jacks a banshee to distract the elites whilst Odi enters the coordinates to a space shuttle that provides safety for the living. They fight the elites and enter the teleporter. They arrive in the shuttle and kill the zombies inside until they are surrounded by zombies. Just before they are killed, they are saved by a mechanic called David. Personalities Daniel Wilson was a very trusted and honest soldier and survivor. He is a very good man and an honorable soldier, a trait showcased when he refused to kill civilians, even when they were his orders. He will help his friends under all circumstances and will fight for what is right. He is determined to bring justice to those who bring death to those around him. He does seem very dismissive of his orders, but will only follow what he believes is right. Relationships • David - Good friend and ally in the fight. They work together on nearly all operations and they have saved each other on numerous occasions. • Tom - Valued ally and leader. Tom helped Daniel survive when he found him on the beaches by New Canton. He has helped Tom grow New Canton into the great settlement it is today. • Odi - A friend he met whilst on a supplies run. Odi and Daniel aid each other and he helps Daniel reach Anchor 7. At first, he was uncertain on how much he should trust Odi, but he soon treats him as well as his fellow survivors. • General Patton - Uncle and father figure. Respects the General as the general does for him. Skills • Trained professionally in the use of firearms and is skilled with all kinds of weapons, especially long range Sniper Rifles, his weapon of choice. • Experienced helicopter pilot and vehicle operator. • Skilled in hand to hand combat. • Talented in persuasion techniques . Category:Survivor Category:New Canton Category:Soldier Category:The Running Dead Category:Protagonists Category:Characters